Middle Life
by Lunaruis
Summary: In a world where Pokemon is only a game, Misty, May and Dawn are friends. They have to deal with everything when you enter 6th grade. It might take awhile to get thing on track.


_Middle Life_

 _Chapter 1_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story other then the plot. This will be my only disclaimer because it's annoying to write.**

"May! Time to get up!"

May Styles opened her eyes to see a pair of blue eyes shinning at her. "Mom?"

Her mother gave a small laugh and smiled. Her crystal blue eyes shinned as she opened May's curtains. May stood up and rubbed her eyes as she yawned. She blinked and saw her little brother Max yawn as well. She glanced down to see what she was wearing and smiled at the sight of it. It was a pink nightgown that her best friend Misty had brought for her when she went on a trip with her three older sisters. The nightgown had a picture of a Skitty from Pokemon on it. May remember the day Misty had given it to her. The two girls plus their other best friend named Dawn, were at Misty's house. They were all sitting on Misty's water blue bed. Misty looked at both of them and proudly smiled.

"I have brought gifts for you two." Dawn smiled and May stood up and hugged her.

"Oh My Gosh! Thank You!" Misty smiled once more and hugged the two of her friends. May smiled at the memory.

"Hey, May?" May glanced at her little brother.

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't you get ready?"

XXXX

Dawn's eyes opened. She stood up and glanced around her room. She saw the window open and the curtains moving along with the wind. She jumped off her bed and walked to her window still. She almost closed it when she saw a girl waving at her. She squinted ans saw that it was May. She was wearing her pink Skitty nightgown. Dawn smiled and pointed to her white Piplup nightgown. May gave a look of confusion but then understood. She smiled and then closed the curtains. Dawn did the same.

She walked over to her closet. She searched the entire closet before she came up with black vest with a white long sleeve, a pale pink skirt with black leggings and white MaryJanes.

"Hm. I think this is well put together." She smiled at her self in the mirror. "If only pokemon was real." She sighed and glanced at her Nintendo 3DS. "Then I could travel the world and catch pokemon and never go to school ever again." She saw a blue haired figure in the mirror. Dawn spun around and saw her mother. Johanna smiled at her daughter.

"You can go travel the world right after you finish school. But for know, stick to going to school." Johanna glanced ta the clock. "Hurry up, Dawn. You still have some time to finish up your breakfast and then get to school before the bell rings. And this time, You, Misty and May can all walk together."

XXXX

Misty Waterflower walked into the living room and saw her three sisters running around and putting makeup on. Daisy was trying to pin her blonde hair up, Violet was putting on makeup while looking in a mirror and Lily was brushing her hair.

"Um, what's going on?" Her sisters looked at her and sighed.

"Oh, Misty. We have to, like, look pretty on the first day of school." Daisy smiled.

"Yeah. Unlike you, of course." Lily and Violet gave a small laughs. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Misty." Daisy walked over to the red haired girl. "It's my last year of high school, Violet's in 10th grade and it's Lily's first year of high school. Plus it's your first day of 6th grade. So, get going to school. Grab a piece of toast and get going." She pushed her sister towards the kitchen. Misty sighed grabbed some bread and put the bread in the toaster. Misty put the timer on and opened the door to the fridge. She pulled out butter and strawberry jelly.

* * *

Misty finished her toast and placed the dish in the sink. Her sisters were all in their rooms and then she heard the doorbell. Misty got of the chair and opened the door. There she saw Dawn and May.

"Hi guys. Ready to leave?" The girls smiled at her.

"Sure. I totally am ready for middle school." Dawn smiled even brighter but May sighed and glanced down at her shoes.

"I don't know. I just wish I knew what it would feel like." But she looked at and smiled. "But I'm ready."

"Good because you three are going to be late." The three girls tuned and saw Brock Carson, Ash Ketchum and Tracy Sketchit. The three girls waved and walked up to the boys.

Brock and Tracy were entering 8th grade while Ash, Misty, May and Dawn were entering 6th. Ash had a sorta rival sorta friend names Gary Oak who all the girls knew and though he teased Ash, he was quite nice to the girls.

As they walked to the school, Misty had noticed Ash keep glancing at her. _What's he looking at? it's not like i look different._ Dawn noticed Misty and blinked.

"Um, Misty? What up with the scowl?"

"What?" Misty was thinking so hard she had no idea that she was scowling. "Oh, sorry." She tried to tone down her scowl just a little bit. Dawn glanced at May and the two laughed.

"So do you girls know your schedules?" Ash asked.

"Nope." All three girls replied in unison.

XXXX

Drew O'Cadhla was walking into the school when he saw a group of kids about his age. There were three girls and three boys. Two of the boys looked at bit older then the other boy. He raised an eyebrow. Then a whole bunch of girls came up to him and started to complement him and blush.

"Hi Drew!" "Oh My Gosh, Drew you have gotten _way_ cuter!" "Will you be my boyfriend Drew?"

He smiled and flipped his hair. "Sorry, ladies. I gotta go."

The group had noticed this.

"Who's that?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't look very familiar." Misty chimed in.

"Hm. I think that's Drew O'Cadhla." Tracy replied.

"He reminds me of Gary." Ash muttered under his breath.

May rolled her eyes. "Well, what ever he is, we should get our schedules." Misty nodded.

"Yeah! Come on boys, let's find out our schedules." Dawn smiled. Before they could though, a girl with black and red hair walked by.

"Hi. are you all new here?" She glanced at Brock and blushed slightly. Brock looked confused at first. But then smiled.

"Hi there! I'm Brock." Lucy blushed beet red. Then, then bell rang. Lucy gaped and then smiled at Brock. "Bye!" She turned around and ran away.

"Wow." Brock was smiling dreamily as she ran off. "She's really pretty." The three girls plus Tracey and Ash glanced at each other and laughed.

 _ **~~XXXX~~~**_

 **Hello everyone! I have a new story for you all. I hope you all enjoyed this. Btw, this was inspired by ravengal's and mehx2, Blue Moon Junoir High. Peace out!**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**


End file.
